comunitatfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcmpujol/Consells per a una bona pàgina d'usuari
Una pàgina d'usuari és, tal i com el seu nom indica, una pàgina que descriu un usuari. Totes les pàgines d'usuari estan en l'espai de noms d'usuari, pel que sempre començarà amb el prefix "Usuari:" seguit del teu nom d'usuari. Per exemple, la meva pàgina d'usuari a Detectiu Conan Wiki és Usuari:Marcmpujol. Crear una pàgina d'usuari acostuma a ser una de les primeres coses que un fa quan és nou en un Wiki, perquè les pàgines d'usuaris t'ajuden a presentar-te a la comunitat, però com hauria de ser una pàgina d'usuari? Explica la teva història Les millors pàgines d'usuari tendeixen a explicar la història de la persona al wiki, pel que si tens intenció d'escriure la teva pàgina d'usuari, una bona manera de fer-ho és seguir aquesta línia. Si hagués d'escriure una pàgina d'usuari per mi ara, i fos per Detectiu Conan Wiki, explicaria una mica sobre mi en relació a Detectiu Conan. Com a guia, em plantejaria respondre a les següents preguntes: # Quines coses puc explicar de mi a la gent? # Per què m'agrada el tema d'aquest tema? # Què em va portar a Wikia i a aquest wiki en particular? # A què em dedico a fer, o què contribucions he fet que siguin dignes de mencionar? També pots incloure alguns extres com una imatge feta per tu, però si us plau, abans de posar una fotografia teva, llegeix la secció "Protegeix-te i no revelis massa". Jo vaig fer el meu usuari a Detectiu Conan Wiki, però això no implica que tu ho tinguis que fer-ho així. Això ens porta a un punt molt interessant; tots som únics i irrepetibles, pel que és molt bo que la teva pàgina d'usuari representi la singularitat de la teva personalitat. A més, també voldràs considerar que vols que la gent sàpiga de tu quan arribi a la teva pàgina. El que més pot interessar és el fet de què has escrit cert número d'articles, incloent alguns dels que et sents especialment satisfet i que portes cert temps al wiki. Probablement no els interessarà molt que sàpigues diferents codis per canviar el teu nom d'usuari per què es vegi de color rosa llampant, i de què substitueixis el logotip del wiki per una Hello Kitty; tot això pot cridar l'atenció, però també pot ser exagerat. Per altra banda, les millors pàgines d'usuari son les que tenen quelcom de personalització conjuntament amb una composició i disseny, a l'igual que una portada. Després de tot, la teva pàgina d'usuari és la portada sobre tu. De la mateixa manera que la portada ofereix una visió general del que tracta el wiki, la teva pàgina d'usuari ofereix una visió general de tu i fa que les persones s'interessin en les teves contribucions en el wiki. Sobrecarrega d'informació thumb|250px|Posar molta informació en una pàgina d'usuari pot ser descoratjador per a molts usuaris que es negarien a llegir-lo. Com ja s'ha mencionat, hi ha coses que només interessaran a la majoria. L'article del qual et sents més satisfet, és probablement més interessant per exemple que els cridaners dissenys utilitzant la teva experiència en CSS. Tanmateix, tenir massa informació també pot ser aclaparador, fins al punt de què la gent passarà a una altre pàgina en lloc de quedar-se a llegir-ho. Això es resumeix amb el terme tl;dr "too long; didn't read" que vol dir "massa llarg, no ho vaig llegir" per ser massa extens. Grans parrafades de text o llistes interminables de totes les teves col·leccions de còmics, novel·les, pel·lícules, figuretes d'acció, etc., poden ser ignorades. Posar-ho t'obliga a dedicar molt de treball, però al final, ho llegirà algú? Aquesta és la pregunta que et tens que fer abans d'escriure-ho tot. Hi ha altres maneres de poder afegir més informació a part de la típica pàgina d'usuari estàndard. Aquí hi ha alguns suggeriments: * Perfil. Sobre de la teva pàgina d'usuari, tens un perfil on pots completar els apartats sobre on vius, que fas i una mica sobre tu. També pots enllaçar a la teva pàgina de Twitter i a diversos wikis del teu interès. Sempre que no donis massa informació privada, et permet donar-te a conèixer sense haver d'afegir-ho a la teva pàgina d'usuari. * blogs. Molts wikis tenen aquesta funcionalitat activada. En lloc de llistar tots els teus personatges preferits en la teva pàgina d'usuari, crea una entrada de blog sobre ells. D'aquesta manera també permets que altres escriguin sobre els seus personatges preferits en els comentaris i parlin d'ells. És una bona manera de fomentar l'intercanvi d'experiències i idees. * Infobox i userboxes. Pots veure en moltes pàgines d'usuaris que utilitzen una infobox i varies userboxes per donar alguns detalls sobre l'usuari. Utilitzar aquests recursos també son una bona opció. Tot això et permet parlar de tu sense omplir massa la teva pàgina. Coses que hauries de considerar La música en autoreproducció és dolent No es pot donar suficient èmfasis en això. A la majoria de la gent li molesta i pel general es considera un comportament bastant pèssim a Internet. Quan la gent està navegant acostuma a escoltar la seva música preferible a iTunes o a Youtube, o tenen els altaveus amb el volum molt alt sense donar-se'n compte, quan inesperadament, s'escolta la melodia de My Little Pony i no saben d'on, pot resultar força molest. Tenir música en autoreproducció és la millor manera per aconseguir que qualsevol que arribi a la teva pàgina la tanqui d'immediat, o torni enrere tan ràpid com pugui. Protegeix-te i no revelis massa De les coses més importants per recordar quan vas a publicar quelcom sobre tu, és assegurar-te de mantenir-te a resguard i fora de perill en línia. La gent amb la que interactues a Internet, fins i tot si semblen amics, poden no resultar ser el que semblen, pel que sempre hi ha el risc d'interactuar amb algú no desitjat. Una de les millors formes d'evitar riscs és assegurar-te de què limites el que dius sobre tu. Pensa't-ho molt bé abans de donar certa informació, com el teu nom real, una fotografia teva, el lloc on vius, la teva edat, o fins i tot, si algú proper a tu t'ho demana. Està perfectament bé si dius que no et sents còmode en dir aquesta informació. Ningú et pot forçar a dir quelcom sobre tu. És millor dir menys que més. Diverteix-te Al final, la teva pàgina d'usuari és quelcom amb el que has de divertir-te fent-ho. Sé que he explicat molt, però t'asseguro que no és una tasca feixuga. Si és breu i senzilla i no reveles massa, llavors tindràs una pàgina d'usuari. La gent sabrà una mica més de tu, i fins i tot pot servir per trobar projectes interessants al teu wiki. Tens consells sobre com fer una bona pàgina d'usuari, o exemples d'alguna? Comparteix-ho en la secció de comentaris! * Aquesta entrada ha sigut traduïda i adaptada de User blog:Brandon Rhea/Tips for a great user page. en:User blog:Brandon Rhea/Tips for a great user page es:User blog:Zeist Antilles/Consejos para una buena página de usuario Categoria:Entrades de blog Categoria:Trucs i consells